Entity 5121
Well. This is it. I may not be around much longer... I managed to hold it off for a while so I could tell you all about this being, how I discovered it and the process of going after it to document and eventually hunt it. It's been a few months since I first spotted this thing and it's been nothing but trouble since then. I've got it held at bay via traps, pets, mobs, mod traps, a few puzzles (Because this thing is sentient and super powerful), mazes and at the center of it all is a twenty block thick box with a 10x10x10 hollow room at the center where I am currently located writing this. My name is Alexander Hart. Game Name WolffangSorano. This is how I discovered the creature known as Entity 5121. Or at least that's what it says when I looked through one of my crash reports. It has a different name though. It calls itself The Omega. I first encountered this thing when I was trying to build a modified version of my iconic castle, Castle Beniamin. I was of course trying to use various mods to make it more interesting because vanilla bores me these days. Well this occurred one day while I was putting the finishing touches on my castle. I heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking and I looked around to see what it was. As I looked around I noticed there were odd red cracks in the sky and I thought that something weird was going on with the world gen. Me being me I decided it was a glitch and shut my game down. I rebooted it and reopened my world only to find the entire sky was now blood red and my castle was destroyed. In it's place I discovered there was a giant crater with a flaming Omega symbol in it. I happened to be in creative mode at the time and flew down to the symbol to get a closer look. I assumed it was just netherrack on fire in that shape but it wasn't. There was nothing under the fire. Now whenever I encounter glitches like that I restart the game and it fixes it but this time I was stopped before I could quit the game. I had the menu open to quit the game when text appeared in the chat box. "Face the wrath of The Omega!" I decided to exit the menu and as I was a bit of an arrogant braggart in singleplayer I typed a response because I had faced mobs that popped words into my chat before and never got a real response. This time was different. Chat is as follows. WolffangSorano: The wrath of The Omega huh? You blew up my castle. I spent days on that! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! "You will perish. My power is unstoppable." WolffangSorano: Wait? You talk? I wasn't expecting that. Regardless, my threat still stands now show yourself!" "To see the face of Omega is to know true terror." At this point I was getting annoyed and I demanded it show itself again and it gave me this response. "Prepare yourself. I am coming." I was still in creative mode at the time so I gave myself the best weapons, armor, potion effects, the most powerful mech I could get, gene abilities for all useful mobs, spells for massive devastation and to top it all off I had myself The Prince (Young Adult) spawned to protect me. I sat in my mech and waited. After about a minute I noticed a countdown on my chat. The Omega Arrives In 5 4''' '''3 2''' '''1 Prepare yourself. The end is nigh. The screen went completely black for a few seconds and what I saw I will never forget. A blood red player model entity was floating in front of my mech's window and in place of a face was a black greek symbol for omega. I pulled the mech back and began the battle. Nothing I did seemed to touch it. Bullets hit but nothing happened. I went after it with my sword but it was like hitting air. I finally decided to cast a few spells at it and only then did I get it's attention. Big mistake. I had just unleashed a Firestorm spell at it and it flew up to me. "Your spells cause me minimal damage. Regardless you shall pay the price." My screen went red as if I had just died but it didn't give me the usual You Died screen instead there was a solid black Omega symbol and in the chat it said WolffangSorano was erased. I shut down the game and rebooted it because I couldn't do anything else and I looked at my world name. It said ERASED BY OMEGA. I thought the world had crashed so I went to have a look at the report and found only one line ENTITY 5121 HAS ERASED THIS WORLD. I had the seed memorized and recreated it but when I went in my screen turned blood red with a solid black Omega symbol. I shut my game down and rebooted as before and looked at the world name. It also said ERASED BY OMEGA. I decided to create a new world with a new seed and before I did anything I wrote down the seed. After a few days in minecraft weird stuff started happening culminating in the appearance of Omega. He didn't seem to notice me this time and I was able to observe his actions. What has been seen can never be unseen as the phrase goes and they were right. I followed Omega after his initial appearance and watched as he enountered a zombie. (This was at midnight minecraft time.) The zombie proceeded to attack Omega but Omega just stood there before turning to face me. "I know you are following me. Observe only and you will not perish." WolffangSorano: I won't attack you because now I'm curious. "A demonstration is in order." Omega turned back to the zombie who hadn't ceased it's assault and it held up a hand to the zombie. Red cracks appeared all over the zombie before it shattered into pieces and Omega continued onward. It would destroy anything in it's way for a little while before it began deleting whole chunks and eventually biomes themselves before the screen turned blood red with the black Omega symbol and I had to restart my game. Months went by of playing and Omega appearing to erase the world. I had confirmed that it was deleting the seeds themselves instead of just the world. I finally decided one day to confront it and fight it so I created a world with the seed of 1 and began setting traps and things for Omega and finally I set up this room in the middle. I waited for Omega to appear and attacked it with a spell before using a command block to teleport into my room. I had security cameras set up from a mod and had been observing it. Omega is a rather intelligent creature as instead of blowing through the puzzles and traps it decided to fall for the traps just to show me it couldn't be affected by them and it solved each and every puzzle in it's way. As it arrived at the bedrock it turned to face the camera. "An interesting challenge but you cannot escape your fate. At the end of this you will be erased as the worlds have been erased. I am The Omega. The end of the world known as Minecraft." After that statement it proceeded to shatter it's way through my bedrock. It's almost here. I can see the bedrock beginning to crack around me. It's shattered. It pulled me into third person. Cracks are now beginning to form on my body. Goodbye. After WolffangSorano explodes the camera pans over to the book he was writing in. Omega picks up the book and writes a single line. "YOU'RE NEXT" The screen turns blood red with a black Omega Symbol on it and the game crashes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas